Ma vie sans toi n'est qu'une succession de malheurs
by Lyljane
Summary: Caithleen est l'objet d'une prophétie prononcée 20 ans avant sa naissance. Partie lors de sa 2nd année à Poudlard, elle retourne au Royaume Uni pour quelques jours. Cependant, un évènement imprévu risque de tout gâcher...
1. Prologue

**Ma vie sans toi n'est qu'une succession de malheurs.**

_ Caithleen Jones est une fille de 11 ans, très jolie mais légèrement "dérangée". Elle est la seule fille qui a vu son père se faire assassiner quand elle fut âgée de trois ans. Depuis, elle peut voir les sombrals comme Luna Lovegood, une de ses rares amie._

Cette année là, Caithleen doit entrer Poudlard. L'an dernier, Harry Potter y a fait une entrée triomphale. Caithleen compte bien se faire remarquer, elle aussi. Elle attend Luna Lovegood qui lui a promis de l'escorter jusqu'au Poudlard express. Justement, la voici! Elle traîne une énorme valise, l'air perdue.

"- Luna, je suis là! Dit Caithleen.  
- Oui, excuse-moi. Je suis trop tête en l'air, je crois."

Caithleen arrangea ses cheveux roux et prit sa valise des mains de sa chère mère, à qui elle dit au revoir. Caithleen et Luna sont montées dans un taxi moldu pour aller la gare de King's cross. Caithleen vérifia qu'elle possédait toutes ses affaires pour Poudlard. Elle appela sa chouette, Artémis, pour la mettre en cage. Les jeunes filles arrivèrent prestement la gare. Normal, Caithleen n'habitait que la ville d'à côté . Pourquoi vivait-elle dans une ville moldue ? Sa mère en était une. Oui, Caithleen tait une sang-mêlée. Elle en était fière. Il lui arrivait de se demander si son père serait encore en vie si il n'était pas sorcier. Caithleen et Luna venaient de descendre du taxi quand un grand blond les surprit. Il s'agissait de Drago Malefoy, aussi fourbe et sournois que la puanteur d'un putois. Caithleen ne savait que faire, elle n'était pas habituée voire Malefoy sans son père, alors Luna prit la parole:

"- Hé bien, Malefoy, toujours aussi prévenant.  
- Quel compliment, Lovegood. Je viens parler Jones. Répliqua Malefoy.  
- Moi pas comprendre imbéciles.  
- Toi devoir apprendre parler.  
- Toi devoir redevenir normal."  
A présent, Caithleen était collée à la voiture, le corps de Malefoy l'empêchant d'avancer. D'un geste craintif, la jeune rousse serra son pendentif, un cadeau de son défunt père. Elle ne bougea pas d'un millimètre par la suite. Malefoy en profita pour lui susurrer l'oreille :

"- Tu ne devrais pas avoir peur de moi. Je suis un ami, tu te souviens ?"

Caithleen ferma les yeux et sentit ses oreilles chauffer. Sa jambe se leva d'un geste brusque et elle pu enfin s'éclipser de l'emprise de Drago. Elle prit sa valise tranquillement. Luna suivit son amie dans la gare de King's cross. La voie 9 se trouvait devant elles. D'ici elles apercevaient le numéro 9 3/4. Elles attendirent quelques temps sur le quai. Les autres colliers de Poudlard regardaient Luna et Caithleen avec attention. En fait, ils les examinaient. Les mots "impossible" et "sœurs" étaient parfois évoqués. Caithleen ne s'en inquiétait pas. Luna non plus, dalleurs. Cinq minutes avant le départ du Poudlard Express, les deux amies montèrent dans le train. Elles ne trouvèrent pas de places ensemble alors Luna prit la première place qu'elle trouva et Caithleen fut contrainte s'installer dans la même voiture que Malefoy. Elle na parla pas du trajet, préférant s'amuser avec sa console moldue.

"- Quelle est la plus grande qualité qu'un homme peut avoir, selon toi ? Demanda Malefoy.  
- Qui, moi ?

- Oui, Caithleen, toi.  
- Je dirais...

- Alors ? La pressa Malefoy.  
- ... Le contraire de toi."

Caithleen rangea son jeu vidéo et enfila sa robe de sorcière devant Malefoy, sans gêne.

"- Tu devrais te dépêcher, on arrive dans cinq minutes."

Caithleen se reposa sur Malefoy, inconsciemment.

**Fin du prologue!  
**

**Note de l'auteure: Bon, alors, je vous doit des explications, je crois. Pourtant, je trouve ça assez rempli pour la suite de l'histoire. En fait, je dirais même que j'en dit trop... trop d'informations tue le mystère. Bon, on voit ça dans la suite! ^^**

**Merci d'avoir lu,**

**Lyljane.**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Ma vie sans toi n'est qu'une succession de malheurs.**_ Chapitre 1

"- Caithleen, non pas que ta présence sur les genoux m'embête, mais je dois mettre ma robe de sorcier. Dit Malefoy.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Tu l'as dit toi même, on arrive!  
- J'en ai rien à faire. Pourquoi ils nous observaient, Luna et moi, à King's Cross ?  
- Luna est connue parce qu'elle est toquée. Ils ont étés surpris de vous voir ensemble étant donné que Luna est fille unique.  
- Pff. Dit Caithleen en se levant."

Malefoy mit enfin sa robe. Le train s'arrêta. Caithleen sortit du train et s'approcha d'un homme doté d'une morphologie étrange et d'une touffe de poils en guise de barbe et de cheveux. Il s'agissait de Rubeus Hagrid, le garde chasse de Poudlard. Caithleen était impressionnée. Elle suivit Hagrid sans rouspéter. Caithleen fut témointe dela promenade en barque sur le lac. Une femme fine comme une baguette et au regard sévère attendait les nouveaux élèves. Cette femme était le professeur Mc Gonnagal. Elle accompagna les élèves un à un au choixpeau. Le tour de Caithleen arriva. Elle s'assit sur le tabouret et mit sur ses cheveux roux un chapeau de sorcier flétri, dont une ouverture s'ouvra telle une bouche.

"- Alors... commença le choixpeau. C'est un choix très facile. Attend voir. Alors c'est toi ?! Je veux dire, c'est vraiment toi ? Je n'y crois pas... Excusez-moi! Dit-il à l'intention de la salle. Serdaigle!"

Caithleen chercha la table des Serdaigle longuement. Elle ne la trouva pas. Dumbledore s'approcha d'elle.

"- Que se passe-t-il, mon enfant ?  
- Où sont les Serdaigles ?  
- Ils sont à la table qui t'acclame.  
- Personne ne m'acclame.  
- Que vois-tu ?  
- Je vois quatre grandes tables. Trois sont pleines et une est quasiment vide. La seule personne qui y est est Luna Lovegood. Elle regarde en face d'elle."

Se pourrait-il que ce soit... non, impossible! Cette personne était censé arriver il y a 11 ans, déjà. A moins que le sens n'ai été mal compris et que "arriver" signifie "naître". Dumbledore accompagna Caithleen à l'infirmerie où madame Pomfresh se trouvait déjà.

"- Je crois que c'est elle. Dit le directeur.  
- J'en ai eu l'intuition.  
- De quoi parlez-vous ? Interrogea Caithleen.  
- Quand ton père est-il mort ? Questionna Albus Dumbledore."

Comment savait-il pour la mort de monsieur Jones ? Personne n'avait été informé de sa mort dans le monde des sorciers. Il semblait avoir disparu. Caithleen raconta l'histoire de la mort de son père au directeur. Elle ignorait que Malefoy les écoutaient depuis le cadre de la porte. Il en buvait chaque mots. Caithleen continuait de parler.  
Dans la grande salle, la cérémonie de répartition était finie. Les élèves mangeaient avec l'accord de Severus Rogue.  
Caithleen finit son récit et retourna dans la grande salle. Elle s'assit aux côtés de Luna et mangea avec faim. Elle ne parla pas. Luna n'osa pas. Pénélope Deauclaire, la préfète, accompagna les nouveaux élèves. Caithleen ne la vit pas. Cependant, elle trouva la Salle Commune facilement. Comment ? Elle fut attirée par la Salle. La question lui fut posée et elle entra. Luna l'attendait.

"- Tu arrives enfin! Où est Deauclaire ?  
- Qui ça ?  
- Laisses tomber. Viens, je vais te montrer ton lit."

Caithleen suivit donc son amie dans le dortoire des filles. Luna lui indiqua son lit à elle et les jeunes filles se couchèrent de bonne heure.  
Le reste de l'année passa rapidement pour Caithleen. Elle allait en cours et écoutait le professeur mot pour mot ce qui lui valut d'excellentes notes aux examens de fin d'année. Quand elle et Luna avaient du temps libre, elle allaient voir Rubeus Hagrid et son chien pour prendre de leurs nouvelles ou bien les filles allaient à la bibliothèque. Caithleen adorait la bibliothèque pour deux raisons:  
- Malefoy n'y allait que rarement  
- Les livres étaient passionnant à ses yeux.  
Oui, Caithleen adorait la bibliothèque. Elle racontait toute son année à sa mère quand elle descendit enfin du Poudlard Express, à King's Cross. Tout le monde la dévisageait encore, mais cette fois, quelques élèves courageux allèrent lui parler.

"- Salut Caithleen! Tu vas bien ? Dit un garçon.  
- Mmh ? Oh, oui, oui, il n'y aura pas d'orage ce soir ni pour toutes les vacances. Tout va pour le mieux! Répondit-elle.  
- Quel est le rapport avec l'orage, ma puce ? Demanda sa mère.  
- Ils cachent le paradis et c'est troublant. Je n'aime pas les orages. C'est moche et ça fait trop de bruit.  
- Tu es vraiment la fille de Mark. On y va.  
- Au revoir à tous! Clama Caithleen. Luna, on se revoit la semaine prochaine. Je t'enverrais Artémis.  
- D'accord! Répondit Luna."

La mère et la fille rentrèrent chez elles. Caithleen déposa ses valises et sortit de la maison après s'être changée. Elle alla voit Noémie, sa voisine, qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis les grandes vacances précédentes. Elle toqua à la porte enébène qui lui faisait face. Elle attendit. Un jeune homme lui ouvrit la porte. Il avait les cheveux noirs, des yeux marrons et un corps, il faut bien l'avouer, d'Apollon.

"- Tu es ? Demenda-t-il.  
- Caithleen. La fille de la voisine. Je viens voir Noémie. Elle est là ?  
- Alors c'est toi Caithleen! Noémie n'a pas cesser de me parler de toi. Elle était triste que tu partes comme ça. Entre, je t'en prie! En ce moment, elle pleure encore parce que ta mère lui a dit que tu rentrais aujourd'hui."

Caithleen entra. Noémie était assise à table. Elle pleurait. Caithleen approcha. Elle toucha le visage de Noémie. Il était rouge et boursouflé. Ses cheuveux étaient humides et ses yeux étaient rouge sang. Caithleen la serra dans ses bras pour la consoler. Noémie se moucha dans la veste de Caithleen qui ne bougea pas.

"- Fallait pas pleurer pour moi. Commença Caithleen.  
- Kai (c'est ainsi qu'elle surnommait Caithleen), si tu savais! J'ai passé une trop mauvaise année pour que tu me dise de ne pas pleurer alors que ma fillette préférée est partie.  
- Ca va faire trois ans que tu ne joue plus les baby sitter pour moi. Quand vas-tu comprendre que je ne suis plus une fillette ?  
- Quand tu me le prouvera.  
- C'est pas gagné..."

Ce fut le fou rire général. Caithleen était ravie de voir que Noémie avait retrouvé le sourire. Elle sut enfin qui était le jeune homme. Jusqu'ici, Noémie n'avait que des dragues passagères alors savoir que cet homme était son fiancé! Elle manqua de s'évanouir. Elle aurait préféré que ce soit le frère de Noémie.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

L'anniversaire de Caithleen arrivant à grands pas, Priscilla, la mère de Caithleen, profita de l'absense de sa fille pour préparer la fête. Elle prit une liste des amis que sa fille avait à Poudlard et envoya Artémis en mission: la chouette devait trouvé tous les noms de la liste et leur donner une invitation. La mère alla ensuite trouver le cadeau rêvé. Elle le trouva assez facilement. Un kit pour observer les étoiles... pour professionnels. Ce n'est pas comme si ils n'avaient pas les moyens! Caithleen rentra chez elle.

"- Re!  
- Re."

Caithleen se précipita dans sa chambre. Elle voulait voir sa chouette. A la place, un chien dormait sur son lit. La rousse demanda à sa mère ce qu'il faisait là.

"- C'est un de tes cadeaux de la semaine prochaine.

- ...Pour mon anniversaire, je suppose. On va dire que je n'ai rien vu. Où est Artémis ?

- Je l'ai envoyée, pour les invitations."

Caithleen serra les dents. Sa mère allait encore faire une énorme fête. Malheureusement, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire contre ses idées.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Une semaine après, Caithleen se réveillait dans son lit, calmement. Elle s'étira en long en large et en travers en bâillant. Elle prit une douche rapide et revêtit sa robe préférée. C'était une robe d'époque violette foncée et noire. La robe comportait plusieurs jupons de soie, le reste de la robe en velours. La robe affinait sa taille et mettait sa poitrine -déjà honorable - en valeur. Elle descendit les escaliers et prépara son petit déjeuner après avoir remarqué l'absence de sa mère. Elle mangea paisiblement et nourrit sa chouette qui était troublée par sa faim. Elle s'assit sur une chaise en velours noir, chaise que Caithleen occupait à chaque anniversaire. Elle attendit patiemment, convenablement installée dans sa chaise confortable. Quelqu'un frappa légèrement à la porte. Il ne pouvait que s'agir de Drago Malefoy dont le toc était toujours léger et fluide comme celui-ci. Caithleen ouvra la porte avec enthousiasme.

"- Bonjour, Malefoy. Commença Kai, d'une voix douce et chaleureuse.

- Juste Drago, je te prie. Mes parents arriveront après. Puis-je entrer ?

- Oui, bien sûr!" Dit-elle en le laissant passer.

Drago aimait bien la maison de Caithleen. Elle était claire, intemporelle et toujours chique. A côté de ce nid douillet, le manoir Malefoy était un des pire lieux de résidence. Le désordre qui y trônait rendait le lieu humain et vivable. Pas comme chez lui où tout est tellement propre! Ça rendait Drago malade.

Caithleen sentit un courant passer entre les deux adolescents. Ce n'était pas un courant normal... Ce courant n'était pas physique. Non, il était magique. Pas magique comme le commun des sorciers, non, _vraiment _ le coup, Caithleen tressaillit.

"- Tu as froid ? Demanda Drago à l'intention de Caithleen.

- Je ne sais pas, possible. C'est surtout ce flux magique entre nous...

- Toi aussi tu l'a senti. Sourit Drago.

- Oui, mais, il est encore faible...

- Tu n'as pas tort. Il est faible mais nous le sentons. Je l'avais déjà senti.

- Ah... fit-elle, déçue d'avoir été dépassée.

- Cette robe te va merveilleusement bien.

- Merci. Je l'aime beaucoup! Sourit-elle.

- Tu souris enfin en étant loin de Luna! Je croyais ne jamais assister à ce moment!

- Je n'ai jamais souri sans elle ?!

- Pas une seule fois.

- Mmh. Je vais devoir y remédier. Tu m'apprendras ?

- Je ne sais pas sourire.

- On le fera à deux! Insista la jeune rousse avec une moue irrésistible.

- D'accord. Finit-il par dire."

Caithleen était soudain plus détendue. Comme si une partie de ses soucis disparaissait. Pour remercier Drago, elle l'embrassa sur la joue, rougissant légèrement. Il fallut du temps à Caithleen pour mettre les "amuses-gueules" sur le comptoir du living-room. Quand Drago se proposa, Caithleen refusa et l'obligea à s'asseoir. Les invités arrivèrent assez rapidement, précédés par Priscilla et les Lovegood. La famille Weasley accompagnée de Harry Potter et Hermione Granger arrivèrent les seconds. Les parents de Drago furent les suivants. Noémie était venue avec son fiancé... La table de la salle à manger était pleine de cadeaux. Si pleine que ça mettait Caithleen mal à l'aise. Caithleen, d'habitude seule, parlait de tout et de rien avec ses amis de Poudlard - sans oublier la chambre des secrets. Ce qu'elle en avait, des amis! Dire qu'au début de l'année sa seule amie était Luna. Maintenant, elle devait en avoir au moins une vingtaine. Le seul élève de l'école qui restait à part était Drago. Caithleen tenta à de multiples reprises de le faire entrer dans la discussion mais il s'y refusait. Caithleen décida donc de sortir de la maison avec Malefoy. Elle demanda avec grâce aux parents de Drago, puis avec douceur à sa propre mère. Comment résister à un ange pareil ? C'est simple, on ne résiste pas, on fond. Caithleen obtenu donc son droit de promenade escortée pas Drago. Ils marchaient lentement, du même pied. Caithleen entraîna Drago dans le bois de son enfance. Elle voulait partager plus que les repas du samedi de quand ils étaient petits. La raison ? Drago était renfermé sur lui-même et Caithleen n'aimait pas ça. Caithleen voulait, au plus profond d'elle même, que Drago puisse sourire naturellement quand il sera joyeux. Les moments passés dans ce bois étaient peut-être les plus libres et Drago manquait cruellement de liberté.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°°O°O°O°O°O°O°°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Drago venait enfin de sourire. Soit parce que les chutes et blessures incessantes de Caithleen étaient drôles, soit parce qu'il trouvait que Caithleen était drôlement sympathique avec lui. Il était 17 heures 30. Ils avaient passé sept heures dans le bois. Leurs parents devaient être inquiets. Caithleen sortit un téléphone moldu et envoya un texto expliquant à sa mère qu'ils étaient dans le bois et qu'ils rentraient.

"- On doit y aller, c'est ça ?

- Oui... soupira-t-elle. On doit y aller, Drago."

Ils rentrèrent plus rapidement qu'à l'allée, imaginant la tête de leurs parents quand ils sonneront.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

Caithleen était prête à retourner à Poudlard. Sa valise était prête, sa chouette était prête, son esprit était prêt... Elle avait passé toutes les vacances à chercher un sort ou une potion pour son problème... en vain. C'est pour ça qu'elle était triste.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Drago était déjà arrivé sur le quai de la voie 9 3/4. Il cherchait des yeux la seule personne qu'il voulait voir. Depuis l'anniversaire de Caithleen, il enchaînait les bêtises ce qui lui valait des réprimandes par son père. Caithleen arriva avec le jean que Drago lui avait offert le jour de ses 12 ans. Elle était accompagné de Noémie et Luna et elle souriait. Caithleen salua Malefoy. Elle et Luna montèrent dans le train.

_**Note de l'auteure : Hi! Hi! Hi! L'histoire entre Caithleen et Drago prend de l'ampleur. Vous voulez connaître la prophétie ? Bah, lisez la suite, elle y sera peut-être! **_

_**Merci d'avoir lu,**_

_**Lyljane.**_


	3. Chapter 2

**_Ma vie sans toi n'est qu'une succession de malheurs. Chapitre 2_**

Caithleen se coucha vivement ce soir là. Elle s'endormit rapidement.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

La rousse s'étira en long en large et en travers en bâillant. Elle était fin prête à engager une nouvelle journée à New York après le succès fou de sa ligne de vêtements. Déjà, Jane approchait pour lui apporter son petit déjeuner.

"- Bonjour miss Caithleen.

- Bonjour Jane. Bien dormi ?

- Très bien. Et vous ? Demanda Jane en posant le petit déjeuner sur les genoux de Kai.

- Comme un bébé!"

Caithleen se régala et partit à la douche. Elle n'avait pas une minute à perdre. Elle s'habilla rapidement de sa nouvelle robe, une de ses créations. Elle alla dans son salon pour prévenir ses employés de son absence. Aujourd'hui, elle avait 22 ans. Elle retournait en Angleterre. Caithleen prit ses valises et transplana. Ce n'était pas si loin. Elle arriva pile poil devant le Chaudron Baveur. Elle se baladait, son ombrelle à la main quand un rouquin qui n'avait qu'une oreille se planta devant elle. Il s'agissait de Georges Weasley. Il avait l'air grave.

"- Salut Georges. Tu vas bien ? Demanda Caithleen.

- Qui es-tu ?

- Caithleen Jones. Je suis partie pendant ma deuxième année.

- Caithleen. C'est bien toi ?!

- Oui. On va au Chaudron Baveur ? J'ai soif.

- D'accord."

Caithleen et Georges entrèrent dans l'auberge et commandèrent des bierraubeurres.

"- Alors, qu'est ce qui c'est passé pendant mon absence ? Demanda Caithleen, impatiente.

- Il y a quatre ans environ, on a eu une guerre. Poudlard contre les Mangemorts. Plusieurs y ont laissé la vie... dont Fred.

- Fred est mort ? Tu plaisantes ? Forge est mort ?

- Oui, Kai, Forge est mort. Moi, je n'est perdu que mon oreille gauche.

- La vie est trop cruelle!

- Et nous avons perdus."

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°°O°O°O°O°O°O°

Malefoy se réveilla dans le lit de Yasmine, sa conquête d'un soir. Il s'habilla vite, pour éviter le réveil de la jeune femme. Drago déprimait. Il croyait qu'il réussirait à tourner la page. Mais à chaque femme, il était obliger de voir son visage. Luna obsédait l'esprit du jeune blond.

Il sortit de l'appartement de Yasmine plus vite que la musique.

Caithleen, justement, se réveillait dans la chambre d'un hôtel. Elle ne mangea pas, sortit de la chambre, et admira les progrès des sorciers d'Angleterre. A présent, les cinémas étaient communs, comme aux USA. Les fast-food suivaient... Le Londres sorcier devenait comme le New-York que Caithleen connaissait et côtoyait chaque jours. Elle en était bluffée, bien qu'il restait encore des choses à améliorer. Elle se baladait tranquillement, à présent... ou pas.

La prophétie disait qu'elle reviendrait au bon moment pour une personne qui décidera de l'avenir des sorciers. Qui avait besoin d'elle ? Et surtout, comment pouvait-elle arriver au bon moment alors que la guerre était finie depuis quatre ans déjà ? Qui pouvait avoir besoin d'une fille comme elle, fière, bien élevée et intelligente mais folle, curieuse et hyperactive ? Une nouvelle voix la fit sortir de ses songes. Luna s'avançait d'un pas tranquille et criant son nom à la mort.

"- Hey! Luna. Tu vas bien ?

- Tu n'as pas changée Caithleen. Je vais bien mais toi tu n'as aucun souci ? J'ai appris pour ta ligne de vêtements.

- Aucun souci, non. Dis, tu n'aurais pas un peu grossis ?

- Ça ce voit tant que ça ? Je suis si heureuse lady! Je suis enceinte!

- Enceinte ?! De... de qui ?! Depuis quand ?!

-Oui, oui, enceinte. De Neville Longdubat. Ça va faire six mois.

- Toi et... Neville ?! Mariés ou non ?! Dit Caithleen.

- Mariés. Dit autre une voix.

- Oh, Neville, je suis si contente de voir que tu n'es pas mort!"Conclut Caithleen.

Caithleen eut beau essayé de savoir où était Harry Potter, le jeune couple resta muet comme une tombe, ce qui énerva la rousse. Elle pensa même que ce cher Harry était mort. Mais c'était impossible. Sa prophétie disait bien qu'il fallait qu'elle soit là le jour de la Victoire...

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

Elle était sur sa tombe... Sur celle de Fred Weasley. Fred avait toujours été un modèle pour elle. Elle l'avait toujours aimé. Elle avait toujours aimé son sourire, ses farces, son allure, ses yeux, sa façon de penser... Oui, elle était amoureuse de Fred Weasley... Depuis très longtemps. Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer un monde sans Fred Weasley. Elle connaissait le deal: Une âme contre une âme... cependant, il y avait une alternative: la Pierre. Mais, ce n'était pas à elle d'utiliser la Pierre... C'était à l'un des descendant des premiers frères. Harry Potter était le dernier des descendants. Elle chercha Harry dans le cimetière... Il était mort. Caithleen écrit un mot:

_" Harry, te revoilà vivant comme réveillé du long sommeil dont je t'ai sorti. Tu as 23 ans. Je te demande de te rendre aux États-Unis et d'y étudier pendant deux ans. Ca devrait suffire pour pouvoir créer des sorts. Ensuite, rends-toi chez moi et trouve mes notes. Prononce le sort de la dernière page en actionnant la Pierre. Il fera revivre qui tu voudras. Je veux que Fred revive. De mon côté, j'ai accompli ma prophéthie, je t'ai rendu la vie et donc tuer Voldemort. Adieux, Harry. _

_Caithleen Jones"_

Caithleen posa le mot sur la tombe de Harry et prononça le sortilège qu'elle avait élaboré pour ses dernières BUSES à _Fairy dreams_, son école de magie polyvalente lors de ses années supplémentaires. Caithleen gisait sur le sol, morte, tandis que Harry lisait le mot. Il se promit de faire ce que Caithleen lui demandait, au péril de sa vie. Il chercha Luna et la prévint pour Caithleen. Luna n'en cru pas ses oreilles. Elle courut sur la tombe de sa meilleure amie. Caithleen ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça!

_**NDA: Caithleen est morte, Harry est revenu à la vie, Luna est mariée à Neville, Drago aime Luna à la folie... C'en est trop pour ma petite tête! La fiction continue, et je dirais même que ce n'est QUE le commencement. L'histoire est un peu bizarre mais vous comprendrez plus tard, promis! **_

_**Merci d'avoir lu, **_

_**Lyljane.**_


	4. Chapter 3

_Ma vie sans toi n'est qu'une succession de malheurs  
_

_**Chapitre 3**_

Midi, c'est l'heure à laquelle Caithleen a donné sa vie. Elle s'était sacrifiée pour accomplir sa prophétie, et achever celle de Harry Potter. Le 3 octobre suivant,

Luna Lovegood était penchée au dessus de son minois charmant pleurant à chaudes larmes. De simples paroles, de petits mots avaient suffis à ôter la vie de Caithleen. Et ce pourquoi ? Pour faire revivre de ses cendres le "fantastique" Harry Potter! Caithleen avait réussi et elle avait décidé de mourir de son plein gré!

Il est vrai que Caithleen était souvent seule, dans son coin, repliée sur elle-même. Elle souffrait en silence, regardant les autres jouer et s'amuser, rigoler et sourire, pleurer et se faire consoler... Caithleen n'avait jamais connu ça. Depuis la mort de son père, elle s'interdisait de pleurer pour quoi que ce soit. Elle s'interdisait de montrer ses sentiments réels. Elle portait son "masque" jour et nuit. Même pendant qu'elle rêvait elle portait ce masque qui empêchait à quiconque de savoir quel sentiment son coeur portait. Caithleen arrivait même à détourner la magie la plus ancienne.

Caithleen était dans un cercueil d'ébène, orné d'or. Ils étaient tous réunis autour de ce cercueil Noir et Or aux couleurs de sa maison à Fairy Dreams, l'École de Magie Polyvalente de New-York (EMPNY). Luna , Neville, Georges, Seamus, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Cho, Drago, Bill... Toutes les personnes vivantes, de Poudlard, qui comptaient pour Caithleen étaient réunis en ce dimanche, autour du cercueil de la rousse.

Luna pleurait sa meilleure amie. Neville pleurait l'experte en plantes. Georges pleurait la fêtarde. Seamus pleurait la fille rebelle des Serdaigles. Harry pleurait sa sauveuse. Hermione pleurait sa rivale secrète. Ron pleurait son amie. Ginny pleurait son modèle - et son mariage avec Seamus. Cho pleurait la fille qui lui donnait du courage. Drago pleurait son premier amour. Bill pleurait sa correspondante... Ils avaient tous une raison de pleurer sur cette tombe.

Seul Drago osa lever la tête vers le Soleil, astre puissant qui illumine les jours. Il fut le premier à voir les colombes, oiseaux messagers des cieux, porteurs de **baraka**, oiseaux symboliques d'anges... Le tout pour la rousse. Mais... ces oiseaux se métamorphosèrent en corbeaux, volatiles symboles de Mort et de malchance, à croire qu'ils déploraient la mort de la Belle, car, oui, elle était belle. Ses cheveux roux flamme tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules nues. Ses yeux couleurs océan, encore ouverts, brillaient, reflétant le soleil, tels la Mer Circassienne. Sa robe en soie blanche reflétait sa virginité. Ses jambes fines semblaient interminables et ses pieds étaient petits, fins et lisses. Sa tâche de naissance en forme de croissant de lune placée sur son ventre faisait ressentir la froideur de son corps. Son corps était totalement dépourvu de sang.

_**Voilà! Vous en savez un peu plus. Je n'ai rien à ajouter!**_

_**Merci d'avoir lu,**_

_**Lyljane.**_


End file.
